Spawn Of A Jerk and A Moron
by Electric Chocolate Milk
Summary: It's new years eve at the Hinata household and everyone is celebrating with a party. Keroro and Kururu, drunk as hell, have a one night stand. A few weeks after, Kururu starts throwing up a lot, but why? Mpreg froggies in this because I'm a sick fuck. M because of excessive language and adult themes. Collab with Austramea. There's also Kurukero in here so yeah.
1. Chapter 1

Just so you know, I'm not sorry for this...at all

I own nothing, it's just a goofy fanfic that me and Austramae both worked on.

So yeah, major mpregs in this and Kurukero stuff too. If you don't like any of that, then please exit this story.

* * *

Ah new years, the time for looking back at the past in fond memories and also look towards the future, promising to make changes that either never happen or procrastinate until either November or December.

The new year can also bring in unplanned changes as well, some that you never can expect. Some changes that literally change you, both as a person and your entire life in general.

This is what happens to two lazy ass keronians, who were both drunk on their asses from the space wine.

"H-hey, Kururu." Keroro hiccuped, leaning on the table.

Kururu took a swing of his wine and glazily looked over to his leader.

"Hmm?"

Keroro then busted out laughing quite loudly, making the others turn heads.

"I- I just got this thought," He said, hiccuping.  
"W-what if we left pekopon and- anndd opened up a store filllled with noting but c-coconuts and eggs!" Keroro cried out before laughing.

Kururu then began to laugh really hard too, pounding his hand on the table.

"C-captain you are a fucking genius! Ku Ku Ku Ku Ku!" He cackled, doubled over.

As the two laughed, the platoon turned their heads away trying to ignore their drunk superiors in both disgust and pity..

As Keroro was finally catching his breath, he looked over to Kururu and something stirred.  
Something internally, like a swtich was turned on. He felt drawn to his friend and wanted to do all sorts of things with him, especially screwing his brains out. Keroro wobbled a bit, maybe he should screw him. Like right now.

He crawled over to Kururu and leaned in, smiling with half shut eyes.

"Heeeey, Kuru-*hic*. You wanna...do something... after this? Like I dunno...talk?" He asked seductively, poking his chest.

Kururu stared at him for a bit, thinking it over.  
He smiled and giggled.

"Why the hell not Kero? Ku Ku, this party was getting boring as hell anyway." Kururu said, standing up. He stood up too quickly before nearly falling over onto Keroro's lap.

Keroro giggled, man he was cute.

"Gero Gero, you-you gotta be careful Sargent Major, you could get hurt." He cooed as he picked him up all bridal style and led him out of the room.

Giroro looked up and watched as they left the room and groaned.

"What is it Giroro?" Natsumi asked, sipping her drink.

"It's those two drunken idiots, they'd rather drink themselves into a alcohol poisoning pit then work on the invasion" He said, grabbing another drink of wine.

Natsumi looked at the door the two drunk keronians left from and sighed. This was new years, so it wasn't a surprise that the dumb toads would get wasted. Just as long as they didn't do something they'd regret later, which they would.

Kururu was slammed on the bed and kissed violently as they began to make love, Keroro pinning him to the sides of the bed.

The sex, and I won't go into any details on it sorry, was heated and intense as the two stupidly drunk aliens kissed.

Though the sex was awfully enjoyable, something was going on in Kururu's body like something was churning and changing. He tried to ignore it as they continued to fuck until they were exausted.  
Kururu panted as he looked over to his leader, who was panting as well.

"H-hey C-captain." He puffed out.

Keroro turned to him, his cheeks flushed both from sexual arousal and from being so drunk.

"Yeahs?" He asked.

Kururu grinned and snuggled up to his leader.

"Can we...do this again sometime? I- *hic* I means you know without us being all drunk and shit, Ku Ku." He giggled out. He looked up at him, gazing into his eyes.

Keroro smiled softly and kissed him.

"Of course, it was so much fun. You were pretty good." He complemented, putting a hand on his cheek with one hand, the other on Kururu's hip.

Kururu was quiet for a moment, swaying slightly.

"Kero, W-when we wake up tommarow we're gonna freak the fuck out over what happened t-that's a gifen that's what dat is but...I feel weird, like something is gonna go wrong this year, Ku Ku. I gotta stop drinking because of all dis...stupid shit." Kururu said.

He felt pathetic, but he couldn't shake this feeling. A shaky, churning feeling in his gut, like something was gonna happen this year, something huge will come out of this one night stand.

Keroro patted his head.

"You need to barf?" He asked.

Kururu playfully hit him over the head, accidently hitting him too hard which received in Keroro letting out a cry of pain.

Kururu laughed and rubbed his head.

"Ku Ku, no you adorable little bitch." Kururu cooed, kissing him again.

Keroro giggled and kissed back.

"Happy New Year, Kururu."

"Ku Ku Ku, Happy New Year, Keroro."

They both fell asleep in each other's arms, listening to each other breath.

-  
The dawn of a new year began and Keroro rolled out of bed and fell flat on his face. He groaned and groggily sat up.

His head pounded and he felt freaking awful.  
He rubbed his eyes and quickly shut his eyes, the light blinding him.  
Damn freaking hangovers, what did he do last night?

He vaugely remember carrying Kururu into his room, then it got really hot, and then they were both talking about something afterwards. Hmmm maybe he'll ask Kururu later today, that is if he remembers anything either.

Keroro yawned and looked over to get back into bed for a little bit before he saw a huge lump on something in his bed. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion as he lifted the blanket slightly.

He saw Kururu, fast asleep and drooling on his bed. His bed...OH SHIT!

Keroro quickly back away to the wall. his heart began to pound and he began to breath heavily. Oh no, did he have sex with him? Is that why the room got so hot? Oh no If Kururu remembers any of that, he's done for!

Keroro shook as he began to sneak out of his room but he heard stirring coming from his bed. Kururu sat up and looked around the room. His eyes landed on Keroro, halfway out the door. He raised a eyebrow as he rose out of bed and went over to him.

"Ku Ku, Captain, what are you doing?" He asked.

Keroro began to sweat as he looked around the room.

"Uh- just you know uh going to go make my gundams and suchs you know!" Keroro stuttered, taking his eyes away from Kururu's laser like eyes.

Kururu yawned and walked past him.

"Whatever, I gotta get some curry. My head hurts." He grumbled.

Keroro sighed, thank god he doesn't remember anything.

"Oh and Captain?" Kururu said, poking his head in.

"You were wonderful last night, we should do it again sometime. Ku Ku Ku Ku." He miceviously giggled before leaving the basement.

Keroro sat there, frozen. Oh god he does remember.

"Toad! It's time to go to the shrine!" Natsumi called from upstairs.

"Hold on Natsumi, he's probably hung over from the party can't we go with him tommarow when he's feeling better?" Fuyuki asked, getting his coat.

Natsumi sighed.

"I guess, he better not sleep through it again." She grumbled, grabbing her coat.

"Never mind! Stay in best and rest up before you do your chores!" Natsumi called, but Keroro was already in bed, freaking out over the fact that he had sex with THE SARGENT MAJOR! KURURU OF ALL PEOPLE!

The worst part is that Kururu remembers the sex, oh god Keroro was gonna have his ass for this! Keroro kept rolling all over his bed, crying and freaking out.

Kururu, meanwhile, was a little bit less freaked and more felt embarrassed if anything. To have sex with that idiot, his reputation would be fucked if anyone found out. Kururu took a bite of curry and sighed. What should he do? He could torture Keroro with this and have a ton of fun but why did he feel that this incident wasn't really going to be done with yet?

Kururu shrugged, took another bite of curry ,and laughed.

Keroro gulped down some soda as he looked over at Kururu, who flashed him a seductive smile.  
Kururu has been awfully...weird towards him the past few weeks. Acting all sweet and giggly around him and asking him to hang out. A lot. He's also been very clingy to him and very physical. This began to scare Keroro a lot.

"Keroro!" Giroro yelled, making the green leader jump in his chair.

"What the hell kind of invasion plan is that?! Did getting drunk off your ass make you even dumber than you already are!?" He asked, steam coming from his head. M-Metaphorically of course.

"No! No of course not! This plan will work Giroro just you wait!" Keroro proclaimed.

"Whatever! I can't sit here and be a part of your idiotic plans!" Giroro yelled, walking out of the door.

"Fine then! I don't care! Be that way, I can do this invasion without you!" Keroro called out, sitting back in his chair and pouted.

The room got quiet.

As Keroro grumbled, Tamama began to chomp on his potato chips. Kururu stared longingly at his leader, while Mois offered Keroro to get him some star fruits and another can of soda. Which made the tadpole heat up with anger and jealousy.  
As soon as Mois left the room, Tamama angrily slammed his head on the table. Keroro looked over to Kururu, who smiled again happy that Keroro noticed him. Keroro gulped and shivered at that smile.  
Then, Kururu's smile dropped. What the hell was up with his stomach? It felt like something was churning and rise up-

"Oh god." He choked out before rushing out of the room and to the restroom, hand over his mouth.

Keroro and Tamama looked at the door, then to each other.

"What was that all about?" Tamama asked.

Keroro shrugged.

"Maybe he ate something weird?" He suggested.

Tamama nodded.

"Maybe he ate some weird curry, he's always eating that." Tamama giggled.

Keroro chuckled. Maybe he was right.

Kururu's head has been in the toilet for under five minutes. What the hell was going on with him? He vomited yesterday and the day before that, there wasn't a virus and he got over his hangover, so what the hell is going on?! He groaned and threw up again. As he continued to throw up, Fuyuki entered the restroom. His eyes widened at the sight as he kneeled down next to him.

"Kururu are you ok?" Fuyuki asked, rubbing his back.

Kururu raised his head and looked over at him, a bit of vomit on his chin.

"I'm fan-freaking-tastic! Just perfect!" He said before vomiting again.

As he continued to vomit, Fuyuki began to panic.

"Should I go get Sarge?" He asked.

Kururu turned to him, giving him a look that says, 'you gotta be kidding me'.

Fuyuki quickly left the room, already ignoring his request and finding the sarge.

As soon as Kururu was done vomiting, he flushed the toilet and leaving the restroom. He wiped his mouth with a towel and ran into Keroro. He grinned.  
"Oh Hiiiii Kerorooo!" He cheerfully said, leaning in on him.

Keroro gulped.

"Hi...Kururu. Um Fuyuki said that you were vomiting and- and as leader I have to see if my subordinates are ok!" Keroro claimed, putting his hands on his hips. When has he done that?

Kururu kept smiling.

"Oh Keroro you are so loyal and kind! Ku Ku I just can't resist you!" He said, grabbing Keroro's hands, making his leader shiver on cue.

Keroro gulped and faked a smile.

"So uh how are you feeling?" He asked.

Kururu's smile dropped.

"I feel like shit, that's how I feel." He complained.

"Maybe you should lay down for a while, you could be getting sick." Keroro said, feeling his forehead. He wasn't running a fever.

Kururu felt a faint blush creeping its way onto his cheeks. His leader's concern for him stuck something. The Sergeant Major looked away, dropping Keroro's hands. He didn't have any energy, taking the Sergeant's advice was the best option for him.

"How cute, you're worried about me, but I'll be fine… kuku…" Kururu gave Keroro one of his signature smirks.

"Kururu please, you're not well." Kururu waved him off as he walked away.

"You're not the boss of me, kuukuku…"

But Kururu did end up taking a nap, he had planned too when Keroro had told him to do so, but he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of coming off as obedient.  
When Kururu awoke from his nap, he felt slightly better at first, but then as soon as he got up he ran to the nearest toilet and hurled up whatever contents were left in his stomach to heave up.  
He groaned, going to the sink and rinsing the taste out of his mouth with a lot of minty toothpaste and mouthwash.

"What's wrong with me..?" Kururu winced when he caught a glimpse of his reflection. He looked like hell.

Paranoia got the best of him, after a warm shower he went to his lab to run some tests on himself. He drew his blood and put it under analysis; he waited anxiously near his computer for the results.  
The upload was nearly complete when the door to his lab opened and a cheery voice echoed off the walls.

"Kururu! I brought you something!" Keroro walked in, carrying a package of saltine crackers and a bottle of ginger ale.

Kururu looked offended as Keroro held out his offerings to him; he hesitated as he took them from his platoon leader.

"You seem so worried about me, Sergeant… don't tell me you've fallen in love, kukuku.." Kururu grinned deviously at the reaction he provoked. Keroro jumped, Kururu could see the visible shiver that ran through the Sergeant's body.

"I AM JUST DOING THE RIGHT THING! I would do the same for anyone else in my platoon if they were sick!" Keroro stamped his foot, blushing furiously as he turned his back to the yellow Keronian.

Kururu ku'ed softly; he found Keroro to be very amusing, and at times even cute.  
Hearing a chime from his computer meant the data he had been waiting for had finally finished downloading. Kururu turned to his screen and looked over the results. His smile faded and one of his glasses lenses cracked.

Keroro blinked and turned around, to see Kururu staring at his screen in horror.

"Kururu, you ok?" He asked, walking over to him but stopped when he heard Kururu's voice.

"Get out." He growled.

Keroro took a step back. His voice was so dark, intense and unnatural.

"Wh-"

"Get out. Now." Kururu growled, turning to him looking like he was gonna break down any second.

That was all Keroro needed to hear before darting out of the room, running as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Kururu turned back to the screen and stared at the words.

Analysis: Pregnant.

Kururu's mouth went dry as a sick, cold feeling emerged in his stomach. Speaking of his stomach, he placed a hand on it and shivered. He blinked as he felt tears welling up in his eyes but he quickly wiped them away. He wanted to throw up again, he wanted to cry and break down. He then looked down at his stomach again. Something was growing in there...a child, and it was Keroro's of all things. Kururu gulped as he turned to where Keroro left. Then anger filled his entire being as he wanted to pound the living shit out of him, but deep down he knew he couldn't do that. But damn it would have felt so good, however they both were drunk and stupid so...wait a second...how could they conceived a child if the swtich wasn't turned on? Then Kururu realized...

"Oh Shit." Kururu groaned and slammed a hand over his face, it probably was switched on accidentally somehow and maybe that's how he's pregnant. He sighed again, what is he going to do? What are he and Keroro going to do? It was his child too after all. He began to think up of ideas as to how to tell him.

Kururu grinned, he had the perfect idea.

Keroro gulped as he went back into his room, he avoided Kururu for most of the day considering how hostile he acted towards him.

As Keroro shut the door and turned to find Kururu...in a apron, making his bed.

"K-Kururu?" Keroro asked.

Kururu looked up and grinned. That sent shivers down Keroro's spine.

"Hi honey, Ku Ku, welcome home!" He said, walking up to him.

"K-Kururu, why are you-"

Kururu wrapped his arms around Keroro's hips and snuggled into his chest.

"I missed you today, it was kinda lonely without you here." Kururu cooed.

Keroro began to blush as he tried to get Kururu off of him, which made Kururu cling to him more. Kururu looked up to him, smiling.

"Oh Hon, and you wouldn't believe what junior did today," Kururu said softly.

J-Junior?

Keroro looked around. Where was the cameras? Where was the typical Kururu prankster props? Why was Kururu acting like a typical housewife and talking about their imaginary son?

"He said his first word, Ku Ku, and you wanna know what it was?" Kururu said, his voice filled with a fake sweetness.

Keroro gulped.

"Wh-what?" He asked.

Kururu's sweet smile turned into a evil grin.

"He said, ' congratulations Keroro, you knocked Kururu up and you're gonna be a daddy.' " Kururu sneered, his eyes set on Keroro's face.

Keroro's face was blank for a bit before he began to sob from confusion. Kururu blinked, was that the reaction he thought he would see?

"Kururu, what's going ooooon?!" He choked out. He grabbed onto Kururu and sobbed onto his shoulder.

"Ugh." Kururu grumbled, man he was a idiot.

"Jeez Keroro, how dense are you?! Freaking Tamama could figure this out faster then you!" Kururu thought as Keroro kept sobbing.

"Keroro, stop crying. You're drenching my shoulder." Kururu grumbled.

Keroro hiccuped and wiped his eyes. He sniffled as he let go of Kururu.

"I'm sorry, I just have no idea what's going on." Keroro said, feeling embarrassed that he cried on Kururu like he did.

Kururu glared at him, making the leader jump back a bit.

"You don't get it do you? I even said it right in front of you, Ku Ku Ku man Captain you're even dumber than I thought." Kururu scoffed, shaking his head.

"What? What did you say?" Keroro asked.

Kururu glared at him even more. Then he sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Ok Keroro, I'm gonna say it to you flat out. You knocked me up. I'm pregnant." Kururu stated.

Keroro's eyes widened. Then during the moment of silence he screamed out, "WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"

* * *

Yes Keroro, what have you done?

Anywho I hope you actually like this fic

and I'm sorry if the characters are all OOC and shit but I haven't done this in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

YEEEAAAHHH I know this is a bit rushed especially after I uploaded this thing but I wanted to get this chapter done as soon as I could

Also Austramea is sick so I'll be working on the chapters until she gets better. So get better soon Austra!

I own nothing as usual and I'm sorry if Giroro is a bit ooc in this.

* * *

"K-Keroro, calm down." Kururu said, trying to get his leader to sit on the bed, but Keroro was too busy wandering around the room, panicking. He was throwing his arms up, putting his hands on his head and beginning to cry.

"Oh god oh god oh god I knocked YOU up! YOU of all people oh dear god!" Keroro choked out, hyperventilating.  
"It's not that bad, Ku Ku I'm sure I would have felt the same way if you were knocked u-"

"No! No you wouldn't because this is you we're talking about! You! Being pregnant! And I was the one who did it oh my god!" Keroro choked out, still wandering around the room.

"And just how do you think I feel about this?! It's not exactly a cakewalk for me either!" Kururu yelled. Obviously Keroro wasn't paying any attention to him at all, still freaking the fuck out.

As Keroro kept hyperventilating, Kururu grabbed a pillow and threw it at his leader's face, making him fall to the floor.

"Would you calm the fuck down?!" He shouted.

Keroro sat up and nodded. He then took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Ok...Ok..." Keroro said before getting up.

He stood there for a while, looking scared.

Kururu leaned in.

"Uh Ca-Keroro? Is anyone in there?" Kururu asked, waving his hand.

"You can kill me now." Keroro blurted out.

Kururu blinked.

"Huh?" He asked.

"You..You can experiment on me, beat me up, burn me with extra hot curry I don't care. I deserve it." Keroro said, getting ready to cry again.

Kururu sighed and got up.

"Keroro, I'm not gonna hurt you for this." He said.

Keroro looked confused.

" Isn't that what you wanted to do? To try to kill me?" He asked.

"As much as I would like to right now, Ku Ku, I can't. I was just as drunk and stupid as you were that night. So it's not entirely your fault and I can't hurt you for that." Kururu said.

Keroro's mouth hung open, surprised by his words.

"But! That doesn't mean that my pregnancy will be torture for you, because it will. It will hurt for us. A lot. " Kururu sneered, letting out a string of Ku's.

Keroro gulped and nodded. That seemed fair enough, kinda.

As Kururu was done giggling evilly, they both were quiet for a while. Keroro made his way over to his bed and sat down. He was trying to take all of this in but he couldn't, he just couldn't.  
Kururu was pregnant, pregnant with his baby. That was a terrifying thought in it of itself.  
Keroro shivered and rubbed his arms. He then felt Kururu sat down next to him, feeling equally nervous. No not nervous. They were both terrified. Terrified to the bone that they were going to be parents.

"So...what should we do?" Keroro asked. He turned his head to Kururu, who was looking down at his feet. His expression was unreadable, a mix of fear and extreme amount of emotion perhaps.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know." Kururu choked out, putting his hands together and putting them up to his chin.

He then chuckled.

"You know, that's kinda funny. I'm the smartest member of the team and yet I let this happen. Ku Ku Ku Ku Now I have no idea what to even do with the child that is currently growing inside of me and-" Kururu then stopped himself before he could begin to cry. But that didn't work as he began to sob into his hands, pure fear engulfing his body.

Keroro's eyes widened. Kururu was...crying! A lot! He grabbed Kururu by the shoulders and pulled him in.

"Hey hey come on now it's ok." Keroro softly said, putting his head on Kururu's own head as he kept sobbing into his chest.

"Hey it's going to be ok. We'll figure something out I know we will." Keroro said, rubbing Kururu's back gently, trying to comfort him somewhat.

"Of all the stupid things we have done, this takes the freaking cake!" Kururu cried out, sobbing even harder.

Keroro pursed his lips and nodded. They did a ton of stupid stuff over the years, but this. This was just perfect. His platoon...how was he going to tell them about this? Giroro would kill him for doing something this freaking stupid and Tamama would rage at him for reasons Keroro could never figure out why. Mois would be upset that Keroro would actually have sex with Kururu. He had no idea on how they would react to this at all, probably it would result in his demise somehow.  
In short, Keroro was making this situation bigger than it needs to be.

Keroro sighed and sat there, holding a sobbing Kururu. Kururu was clutching onto him very tight and it was beginning to hurt a lot. He honestly has never seen Kururu like this at all, and it was actually making him feel sorry for him and feel very guilty as well.  
Keroro could only pray that no one would barge on in here and see all of this. Especially seeing Kururu crying, that would not be pretty.

"Hey! Keroro!"

Aw god dammit! Not now!

Giroro banged on the door. He heard very loud sobs coming from Keroro's room and he went to see if Keroro broke another gundam or some sort but for some reason these sobs sounded much different from Keroro's usual very high pitch annoying screams.

"Keroro! What's going on in there?!" He asked, banging a bit harder.

Kururu quickly lifted his head and turned to the door.

"Aw no, it's Giroro! What should we do?!" Keroro asked, panicing at how Giroro would react to their position.

Kururu quickly wiped his tears away and got up and turned to him and gave him a very serious look. Keroro blinked and shivered in his seat.

"We'll...talk about this later, Ku Ku." He said before opening the door and walking out, passing a very confused Giroro.

Giroro made his way over to Keroro, who was sitting there, looking distressed.

"Keroro, what's wrong?" He asked.

Keroro mentally shook himself and looked over to Giroro and smiled a fake smile.

"Nothin' just Kururu and me talking about our next invasion idea, drowning the world with tears!" Keroro said, letting out a fake laugh.

Normally, Giroro would have smacked him or blew him up with an idea as stupid as this, but something stirred inside of Giroro's body. Something was terribly wrong and it involved Kururu and Keroro. Why was there sobbing and why did Kururu come out looking like someone died?

"Are you sure that's what you were talking about? I heard a lot of sobbing and-" Giroro began to say before Keroro jumped up.

"I'm fine! Kururu was just giving me an example is all!" He said before stomping off.

Giroro looked after him and sighed. He had to know what's really going on, because Keroro was a terrible liar.

-

Kururu threw up in the toilet again, goddamn morning sickness. Except this wasn't just morning sickness, it was also noon, night and middle of the night sickness. It fucking sucked and Kururu hated doing this.  
Kururu began to brush his teeth again, he wasn't throwing up for now but he still felt sick. He just cried in front of Keroro, Keroro of all people.  
He spat into the sink and grabbed some mouthwash. He began to gargle as he heard the door open behind him.

He spat and turned to see Giroro.

"Oh hi Giroro, you come for a round of thrills?Ku Ku Ku." He asked, smiling widely.

"Cut the shit Kururu, something is up and I just want to know what's going on." Giroro said, taking a step forward.

The huge grin from Kururu's face immediately dropped.

"I heard some sobbing coming from Keroro's room and I just want to know what happened in there." Giroro said as matter of factly.

Kururu looked down at the sink and turned the faucet off. He looked down at the sink for a while until he looked at the red corporal.

"Ku Ku Ku, honestly I don't think what happened between me and the captain is of any concern to you. What happened in there is between me and him only." Kururu snapped.

Giroro blinked in surprise. Where the hell did that come from? Kururu doesn't normally snap like this, whatever was going on it wasn't good. That only made him want to find out what's going on even more.

"I'm only trying to help dammit! If it's serious maybe we could help you two out!" Giroro snapped back.

Kururu clenched his fists.

"It's nothing! Just leave it alone would you?!" Kururu yelled.

"It doesn't sound like it's nothing! Kururu just what's going on?!"

"I said leave it alone!"

Giroro growled. He wanted to punch his lights out but he took a deep breath and sighed. He seriously wanted to know what was going on, but that damn feeling in his gut knew that the issue will come full circle to them later on and that forcing things will only make things even more difficult. Especially on Kururu and Keroro's part.

"I guess you're right. Whatever's going on is between you and Keroro. Just let us know if something is up." Giroro said before walking out the door.  
Kururu's anger went down and he tried to calm himself down.

Kururu sighed and sat on the toilet seat. They were gonna have to tell them eventually about this and shit was going to have to go down. First, however, Keroro and him have to talk about options and what to do.  
Kururu looked down at his stomach and let out another sigh.

-  
Keroro walked into Kururu's lab, trying to be sneaky but was seriously failing by falling over stuff and making loud noises doing so. He tried to get there as quickly as he could as well, making himself tired in the process.

As he made it into the lab, Kururu was in his chair. He looked like he waited for him for a while.

"H-hey, Kururu. I- I'm sorry I was so late. Natsumi made me do a huge amount of chores." He panted, his hands on knees.

Kururu rolled his eyes. Typical.

"Ku Ku Ku, well now that you're here captain," a chair came up from the floor. The chair looked somewhat fluffy and comfortable.

"let's talk." Kururu said.

Keroro nodded and sat down in the chair.

"So I take it you're feeling better?" He asked, laughing nervously.

Instead of a glare or some sort of cynical remark, Kururu shrugged.

"A bit but, can't say I don't feel too much better. Ku Ku especially at...this." Kururu said, putting a hand on his abdomen.

Keroro stared at it and gulped.

"Y-yeah, that." He chuckled out.

Kururu kicked his legs back and forth a bit, his hands on the edge of his chair.

"So, what do you think we should do captain?" He asked.

Keroro sat back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, we can't keep this a secret from the platoon much we need to call up Pururu and talk to her about setting up an appointment for you to check on the baby." Keroro stated nearly shivering when he said the word 'baby'.

Kururu nodded.  
"We also need to tell Natsumi and the others that they can't beat us up for the next nine months, just so that we can relieve some stress for you, but god knows that'll be a challenge." Keroro said, chuckling at that last part.

"You sure? Because I find that shit actually hilarious, Ku Ku." Kururu retorted, giggling a bit before Keroro gave him a stern look.

"Kururu," He began.

"Fine, fine you do that but it won't be very fun." Kururu said before pouting.

Keroro chuckled again, for some reason he felt very close to Kururu. He mentally shook that off and cleared his throat.

"We also need to figure out what to do with the baby, ummm I was thinking that the platoon could use a recruit and I guess this is somewhat of a cheaper way of getting one." He joked somewhat.

Kururu was frozen. That really wasn't what Kururu wanted to do. This is already a stressfull enough job enough, and a baby could make it worse. Besides what would HQ think if they found out that Kururu was pregnant? They could use force to terminate the pregnancy. Kururu gulped at that thought.

"What about HQ? Ku Ku you know we can't keep something like this a secret from them." Kururu reminded Keroro, making the leader squirm in his seat.

"Y-yeah, but don't worry Kururu! Things will be ok, with or without HQ knowing. Besides, who's stopping us from raising it?" Keroro asked.

Raising it? Well Kururu wasn't thinking of keeping the baby as well as putting it up for adoption. He just couldn't stand bratty children, let alone anything that was related to Keroro. Maybe he should tell Keroro that this might not be a good idea, maybe-

"Oh I just can't wait! Our kid is gonna be a total wiz and a gundam fan! This I swear it!" Keroro squealed, jumping around.

Kururu watched as Keroro jumped around, he knew Keroro was just as scared as he was but for some reason he wants to raise it. Why though? Why? Kururu didn't really understand this.

"K-Keroro, weren't you scared about this like an hour or so ago?" Kururu asked.

Keroro stopped jumping and looked at Kururu, still grinning.

"Of course I'm still scared, scared shitless in fact! But," he giggled  
"I'm also kinda excited at the same time!" He said before continuing to jump around again.

Kururu sighed. Well, if Keroro wanted to keep the baby then Kururu just couldn't tell him that he wants to give it up for adoption. At least not yet.

* * *

So if you want to like, read and review. You totally can if you want to, I'm not gonna make you. I'll be happy either way.

Soooooooo that being said, see ya in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Okie so before we go into the next chapter I just want to say thank you so much to all of the reviews that I've gotten, I honestly didn't think that anyone would actually like this silly story and Yes we'll explain how Kururu is pregnant in the first place in this chapter but it's kinda simple and at the fact that I kinda wanted to pull in my own headcanons about Keronian mating and reproduction and shit.

I own nothing so yeah. I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

As soon as Keroro stopped jumping around, he went back into the chair and sat down.

"Gero, sorry about that." He chuckled out, scratching the back of his neck.

Kururu laughed a bit, trying to shake off what he was thinking about.

"So when do you think we should tell the others about this? I think we should do it tomorrow just so that we can get this over with as soon as possible." Keroro stated, his hands on his knees.

"Ku Ku, but captain isn't it a bit too soon?" Kururu asked, not really into the idea of telling them this early.

"Kururu, I think it's best if we tell them tomorrow. True it's a bit soon but the sooner we tell them, the sooner we can start preparing." Keroro said.

Kururu pursed his lips. Maybe he had a point there, but still...

"Ku Ku, whatever you say. You're the leader, Keroro." Kururu sighed, shaking his head a bit.

Keroro got up and grabbed one of Kururu's hands.

He looked deep into his eyes, with a serious expression. Kururu blushed a bit, he's never seen Keroro this serious before. Sure it's happened before but now it was so intense that it was kinda...kinda cool in a way.

Keroro kept staring until he said, "God I hope they don't kill me." making Kururu scoff and playfully hit him over the head.

"Stupid frog! We want to see you and Kururu for a moment!" Natumi's shirll voice called out from behind.

Keroro and Kururu both looked up at the screen, and groaned. Oh god everyone was there. Damn it Giroro you couldn't leave it alone for one second, but Giroro looked kinda guilty. Why though?

"Sarge, Giroro said that something was up with you two and we just want to help." Fuyuki said before Giroro muttered something.

"Please uncle! We're worried!" Mois pleaded, looking just as worried as everyone else was.

Kururu turned to Keroro.

"Ku Ku Ku, I guess your plan has been backed up to today?" Kururu joked.

Keroro gulped in fear as he began to sweat.

"Y-yeah. I guess we have to face them." Keroro said.

Kururu hopped down and patted Keroro's back and gave him a smile.

"C'mon it probably won't be so bad, " He said, making Keroro smiling a bit.

"I'm sure they won't kill you that badly, Ku Ku Ku"

"Thanks Kururu, thanks a bunch." Keroro grumbled, fear rising in him again.

-  
As soon as they got up and into the living room, everyone was waiting for them.  
Natsumi set down a tray of tea and saltine crackers, just for Kururu. Keroro's body tensed up as everyone looked over to him. Keroro looked at Giroro, who was sitting on the floor. When Giroro noticed him he sighed.

"I asked them not to get you guys up here. They heard the sobbing coming from your room and they sent me down there to see what was up. When you lied, I went to Kururu and met an unpleasant reception," Giroro explained, making Kururu look down in embarrassment.

"When I left and went back upstairs, they asked me what happened and I explained the them that you and Kururu were dealing with something and I asked them to leave it alone for a while until you both were comfortable to explain what's going on. But..."  
"We couldn't leave it alone, you two are acting very weird lately. Kururu, you've been throwing up a lot in the past few days and toad you have been all nervous and crazy all day. Are you two up to something?" Natsumi asks, narrowing her eyes. Keroro shivered at those eyes, they were like brown lasers penetrating into his body.

"No Natsumi...we aren't up to anything...not this time." Keroro slowly said, trying to calm himself down.

"Then what's going on? Because I don't think I can handle cleaning up the toilet from all of your alien barf and I don't think you would either would you?" Natsumi asked, crossing her arms.

"Natsumi you are not making this any easier." Kururu thought, looking over at Keroro who looked like he was ready to throw up himself.

"Please Sarge, we just want to help you guys out. Did something happen?" Fuyuki asked, kneeling down next to Keroro.

Keroro let out a shaky sigh.

"If we tell you, do you promise you won't get angry?" Keroro asked, making everyone look at each other.

"Uh...sure Mister Sargent." Tamama said, getting suspicious.

"C'mon uncle please sit down. You look like you're about to faint." Mois said, leading him to the couch, making Tamama growl with rage.

Kururu hopped up next to him and looked down at his knees. Kururu looked especially nervous and this was beginning to make everyone uneasy.

Keroro let out another shaky sigh and looked up.

"Ok, there's a reason why Kururu is throwing up a lot and there's a reason why there was sobbing coming from my room. It involves with what happened with me and Kururu on the New Years party." Keroro began.

"And what did you two do?" Giroro asked, making Kururu and Keroro blush.

Keroro chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well... Kururu and I were awfully drunk that night and...we did things that weren't necessarily appropriate," Keroro nervously said.

Mois put her hands over her mouth, looking shocked and upset while Tamama's eyes widened in rage.

"U-Uncle...you didn't," Mois began, tears running down her face. Tamama growled and got up, having little to no self-control at all.

"You yellow bastard! How dare you deflower my Mister Sargent!" Tamama yelled, lunging at Kururu, who tried to get away.

Keroro quickly got up and punched Tamama away from Kururu, sending him to the wall, making everyone jump and gasp.

"Tamaaa..." Tamama moaned, getting up and rubbing his head he then looked at Keroro with shocked eyes as Keroro gave him a serious look.

"Tamama, don't ever try to hit Kururu again. Do you understand?" Keroro sternly said, making Tamama shiver.

"Y-yes sir." He gulped.

"U-uh Keroro, don't you think that was a bit much?" Giroro asked, feeling a tad bit scared of Keroro's actions.

Keroro sat down and sighed.

"Sorry, but I can't let anyone hurt Kururu now, especially like this." Keroro said.

"Especially like this?" Momoka asked.

Keroro gulped and nodded.

"K-Kururu?" he asked, looking at Kururu, who jumped a bit.

Kururu sighed and nodded.

"Ku Ku, because of my switch turning on that night somehow during the affair, I..." Kururu took a deep breath before saying, "I am now pregnant."

Silence...silence filled the entire room, but there was also a tinge of shock.

Giroro then began to chuckle.

"Heh, Heh heh, Keroro...you can't be serious. You...you two have to be joking about this." Giroro said, shaking his head. He couldn't believe it.

Keroro looked away, closing his eyes tightly.

"C-captain," Dororo choked out, who was here the whole time but everyone as usual forgot about him.

Mois was doing everything in her power not to start bawling, but that was proving much too difficult as the tears ran down from her face.

Tamama's reaction was unreadable and that was scary in a way. He was still sitting up after being punched into a wall, but he couldn't move at all.

Everyone else however was extremely confused.

"Wait I don't get it, Kururu's a guy how can he get pregnant? Guys can't get pregnant." Natsumi asked.

"Well they are aliens, they probably have a much different way of reproducing than us." Fuyuki explained.

Keroro nodded.

"Right you are Fuyuki." He muttered.

"Well then how is that even possible?" Momoka asked.

Kururu stood up in his seat and cleared his throat. He then pushed a button revealing a screen coming up from behind the couch, revealing a short flick that was made sometime even before the keroro platoon was even born. The pictures began to flash different sets of pictures as Kururu began to explain.

"Ok ok, I'll try to explain it Ku Ku. You see Keronian females can get pregnant like a Pekoponian female can, but since guys can't get pregnant for Pekoponians, us Keronian males can. How we can is by us having what we keronians call a 'switch' in our reproductive systems, allowing us to get pregnant if the other partner is either male as well or unable to bear children. But sometimes we either can't bear children either or sometimes during sexual intercourse the switch can sometimes shut on on it's own and allow the said male to get pregnant as well. That happens to be my situation as of now." Kururu explained, trying to sound as calm and as easy as he could but each word felt like a bunch of weights slamming onto him.

Fuyuki's face lit up with interest and fascination.

"That sounds so cool! " He gushed, internally fanboying over this new set of information.

Natsumi was still confused. Also a bit creeped out by the fact that Kururu of all people, was pregnant.

"B-but wait, you two are still guys and it's practically impossible." Natsumi said, rubbing her temples from all of this.

Keroro sighed and shook his head while Kururu just giggled.

"Oh Natsumi, you just don't get it. Just because the men on your planet can't bear children, doesn't mean that other men on other planets can't." Keroro chuckled.

Natsumi twitched, having Keroro say that to her but she held back an urge to punch him, because he was kinda...right.

"Yeah I guess...it's still weird." She grumbled, crossing her arms. Man now she's going to have to deal with more of them, and it's Kururu's child nonetheless.

Everyone else became silent for a while. Momoka twiddled her fingers and looked over at Tamama, who looked like he was about to crack any second. Maybe she should take him home for the night.  
Giroro let out a gruff sigh, he didn't like this. He didn't like this at all but what's done is done.

"So what do you plan to do with the child Keroro? You plan to keep it?" Giroro asks.

"Don't react, don't react." Kururu thought, trying not to look like he had other thoughts.

Keroro grinned and nodded.

"Of course we are Giroro! Why wouldn't we?"

"Don't react, Do not react!" Kururu thought, squirming in his seat a bit.

Giroro sighed again. Quite loudly.

"I just- for all the stupid things you have done, this is pretty damn impressive." He said, shaking his head.

Keroro flinched. Ok that hurt and he wasn't going to have any of that! Especially at the fact that he was going to be a father in a few months. Anger boiled up inside of him as he glared at Giroro.

"Giroro, we were drunk and-"

"I know I know," Giroro said, rubbing his forehead.  
"I'm sorry, it's just that this is a lot to take in right now."

Keroro's anger went down a bit and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about all of this. I didn't mean to do this on purpose, neither of us did." Keroro apologized.

Fuyuki smiled a bit and went over to him. He kneeled down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sarge you don't have to be sorry, we know it was just an accident. We'll try to help you guys out as much as we can, we're friends aren't we?" Fuyuki assured him.

Tears welled up in Keroro's eyes as he jumped onto Fuyuki and hugged him tightly.

"Fuyuki!" he cried out.

Kururu stared at the two as they hugged. He then looked back at Tamama, who was still frozen. He then quickly looked away and shivered.

"U-um, I just want to say...uh," Dororo stuttered out, trying to get involved in the conversation.

"Congratulations uh you two."

Keroro stared at Dororo.

"Oh hey Dororo, when did you get here?" He asked, making everyone groan.

Dororo began to cry and hide in a corner, Trauma switch already on.

"I was here the whole time Keroro! Why are you so mean to me?!" He choked out.

Kururu chuckled.

-  
"Ok, ok, thank you Pururu and please do not tell HQ about this at all ok? I don't want them to know about this. Thank you so much, ok bye!" Keroro said before hanging up his cell phone.

Ok, Kururu' doctors appointment has been set up, he told everyone about the pregnancy, he also told everyone to not beat each other up for Kururu's sake, and...and...Oh! That's right! He forgot to build gunpla!  
Keroro sat down and began to build his gunpla and a figure loomed over him. He looked up at Kururu, who looked so tired and sick.

"What's wrong Kururu? You threw up again?" He asked, getting up.

Kururu nodded, feeling complete and utter shitty.

"Yeah, it fucking sucks, Ku Ku." He said, wiping away some of the vomit from his chin.

Keroro went over to a table and grabbed a thing of tissues. He went back over to Kururu and began to wipe his chin.

Kururu blushed and groaned, he hated being babied like this.

"You want any crackers or something?" Keroro asked.

Kururu shook his head in refusal.

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna take a nap for a while. Ku Ku, wake me when this whole thing is over." Kururu said walking off.

All of a sudden, Keroro grabbed his arm making the yellow devil turn to him.

"You know Kururu, everything's going to be just fine. You know that right?" Keroro asked.

Kururu was quiet for a bit before saying ,"Ku Ku, if you say so Keroro."

Keroro smiled a bit and nodded, looking relieved.  
"That's good, I just want you to be happy." He said.

Kururu blushed again and turned. God dammit why was he feeling so weird?

* * *

Yeah sorry this took so long, my schedule is all fucked up. Also sorry that these chapters are getting shorter and shorter, I'll try to make that up in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry this took so long, school has been a complete and total pain and at the fact that my mom's house doesn't have any wifi at the moment until she replaces the wireless router and with her schedule it will take a while. So bear with me people I am trying to get this in as soon as possible

Also I own nothing so yeah

* * *

The next couple of weeks were rather...interesting to say the least. Everyone was trying to adjust the the fact that Kururu was now pregnant. Tamama was awfully quiet and rather antisocial, hopefully that meant that he wouldn't try anything, Mois was trying to keep a good mood for Keroro even though her sadness clearly showed. Giroro was begining to come around to this though it was hard due to that well...Kururu was fucking pregnant. Natsumi was still creeped out by all of this, and she was kinda frustrated that she couldn't 'punish' the frogs anymore but she can get by. Even though it would be really hard not to. Fuyuki was acting like a fanatic and Momoka was trying to keep Tamama calm Dororo was actually very supportive and happy for the two, even though they couldn't help but forget about him. Koyuki was very curious and interested in the thing. Aki thought it was adorable and got some inspiration for a new manga series and volunteered to help out with Kururu as much as she could on her days off. Saburo doesn't know anything about it yet but the news will soon come to him. All in all, everyone was still adjusting a tad.

Kururu was taking his afternoon nap, both out of throwing up so much and exhaustion. He was exhausted for a number of reasons, one of them being that he couldn't have his coffee anymore which sucked because he loved it and couldn't really stay awake long without it.

Damn Keroro and his damn new rules, but if it was for the baby then it was all for a good reason.

Kururu turned over and let out a yawn. His bed was so warm and comfy, he could stay in his bed forever.

"Kururu!"

Or not.

Kururu groaned and sat up and turned to Mois, who faked a smile as she carried a small box.

She clearly was still very sad by all of this, however if her uncle was happy then surely she should be happy too right? Then why did she feel so sad? She didn't want to be sad, her uncle was clearly very happy about Kururu being pregnant, and Kururu she wasn't so sure about. Could he have second thoughts about all of this? Perhaps but that's to be expected right? Mois wasn't very sure at the moment, but she was going to do whatever it takes to make Uncle happy.

She held out the box to a very grumpy and tired Kururu. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to wake him up. But she decided to do it anyway, just to see his reaction to Keroro's gift.

"Uncle wanted to give you this, he said that it was for the baby. You can say, an early baby shower?" She said to him.

Kururu rubbed one of his eyes.

"Mmm yeah thanks." He grumbled, clearly not liking that he was woken up and by her of all people.

Kururu took the small box and looked down at it.

The wrapping was a bright yellow with pink swirls all around it and all tied up with a red bow. Kururu stared at the box. What the hell was it in there?

He then began to unwrap the wrapping paper as he shivered. He knew Mois was giving him those eyes again and god dammit was it creepy!

Kururu began to open the box and his body tensed up.

What was in there was a yellow blanket, the material was very soft and it felt very nice to the touch. But what really got him was the small set of headphones, not like Kururu' had a slider so that all the child could do is just to slip it on. The headphones were a lighter blue than Kururu's and because he knew Keroro wanted to boost his ego even more, have little yellow stars at the bottom.

Kururu then looked over to Mois, who was curious about what the gift was and wanted to see Kururu's reaction.

"So do you like it?" She asked.

Kururu looked back at the gift.

"Uhh it's...nice." He said, trying to cover up at the fact that he didn't really want it.

Mois cocked her head a bit, not really buying his cover up.

"Aren't you happy?" She asked.

Kururu's body tensed up even more.

"Sure, Ku Ku Ku why wouldn't I be?" He asked, laughing nervously.

Mois looked confused.

"You don't seem happy, should I go get uncle? Maybe he can hel-"

"No!" Kururu exclaimed, turning to her and shaking his head.

Mois raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? You seem very upset, like a case of baby blues?" She asked.

Kururu nodded.

"I-I'm fine. Just please let me go back to sleep." Kururu demanded.

Mois didn't leave, she wanted to know why Kururu was so unhappy. She began to think of reasons why he was. She put a hand on her chin, deep in thought while Kururu glared at her, hoping she would leave him alone.

"Hmmm is it because they aren't the right color?" She asked.

"No." Kururu replied, getting frustrated.

"The blanket is too soft?"

"No."

"Are the headphones, like, not the right style?"

"No."

"Are-"

"No! For the love of god, no! Just please Mois let me sleep!" Kururu shouted, making Mois jump a bit.

She sat there for a moment, thinking of what to do now. If Kururu was acting like this, maybe...

"Ok, I'm going to get going now so you can sleep, you can say a full nights rest?" She said, getting up.

Before she even took a step away she looked at Kururu.

"Kururu you know if you like are having problems you can always talk to uncle. I'm sure he would be more than happy to help you, you can say family counseling?"

Kururu looked away, trying not to break down and let Mois know what he wanted to do with the child once it's born. However he felt like he had to at least tell someone about how he feels about the situation and lord knows for now that it can't be Keroro.

"Er-yeah." He grumbled.

Mois wanted to ask what's wrong but she knew she didn't want to irritate Kururu even began to get up and leave but Kururu looked over to her in a panic, he couldn't hold it in anymore he just couldn't. As she began to leave Kururu choked out, "Wait."

She turned to Kururu as he sighed and looked around.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to tell Keroro or anyone else?" Kururu asked, giving her a serious expression.

Mois nodded and sat down in front of him, her hands on her knees. She gave Kururu a warm understanding smile as Kururu shivered. He clenched onto the sheets and looked down. He felt his stomach fill up with nauseating nervousness as he closed his eyes.

"Well, it's like this. You know how Keroro wants to keep the baby and...raise it?" Kururu asked.

As much as it pained Mois, she nodded. She didn't hate the baby in the slightest, but it would mean that Uncle and Kururu would soon end up together and it made Mois' heart ache. She wanted to be happy for them, but she isn't and it frustrated her. She shook that off and listened intently to Kururu's problem.

"W-well, the thing is I kind of don't want to raise it. I-I want to give the child to Keroro and let him raise it instead of me. I know it sounds selfish and I have to confined in Keroro but I just-I just-"

"You're afraid, aren't you?" Mois asked.

Kururu looked up at her, tears running down his face.

"Huh?"

Mois smiled and laid a hand on Kururu's shoulder.

"You're afraid of what's going to happen once the baby's born, how headquarters will react, and you fear of not doing well as a parent, right?" Mois asked.

It was as if she slammed the nail on the head and destroyed it. Kururu could only stare at her, then he nodded. Mois let out a comforting smile as she pulled him into a hug, making the yellow keronian shake with fear.

"_She's touching me, she's touching me, oh god she's touching me!_" Kururu screamed internally.

Mois sighed and rubbed his back.

"I know you're scared Kururu, it's ok to be scared. There's nothing wrong with that." She said softly. She then pulled back to look at Kururu.

"Still I think you should talk to uncle about this, you guys might be able to work something out and come to a deal. You can say, a conflict resolved?" Mois said, trying to soothe the sergeant major's worries.

Kururu frowned and looked down.

"M-Maybe." He muttered. Maybe Keroro would take his head off if he brings it up. However, he wasn't entirely sure how he would react to the subject. That he'll just have to find out for himself...but not now! Goodness no!

Mois held him for a while, trying to hug out his sadness and fear though it wasn't really working. Kururu shivered. He really wanted her to get off now.

Mois then let go and stood up.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up from your nap, you can go back to sleep now." She said before leaving the lab, leaving a very emotionally torn Kururu.

"Damn it." He grumbled before going back to sleep.

After a few hours, Kururu was woken up again. This time by a cheerful Keroro.

"Hi Kururu!" He chirped.

Kururu yawned and waved.

"Hello Keroro." He greeted, still very tired.

Then the fatigue left him as Keroro just suddenly hopped into bed next to him! Keroro then looked over to him, smiling. Kururu began to edge away, his face turning just a slight bit red. What in the hell is he doing?

"Hey Kururuuuu." Keroro cooed, looking at him with vivid excitement.

Kururu began to edge away even more.

"Er what?" He asked.

"Pururu's coming over tomorrow. " He sang, rocking back and forth.

"...Yeah and?"

Keroro huffed and turned to him.

"And that means we get to hear the baby's heart beat, duh!" Keroro scoffed, grabbing a small pillow and holding it close to him.

Kururu looked down, not wanting to look into Keroro's eyes. He stayed like this for several minutes while Keroro babbled. Then Kururu didn't hear Keroro's loud voice and turned to him, who was now passed out. Kururu sighs and pulls the covers over Keroro and climbs out of bed and goes off to his computer, to look up curry recipes for pregnancy and suchs.

Telling him won't be easy now will it?

The next morning,

Kururu sat uncomfortably on the medical bed and nervously looked over at Keroro, who was pulling up a chair next to him. Pururu was about to arrive any minute and Kururu was not looking forward to this at all. Due to the fact that he didn't suddenly want to get too attached to the baby, at least not without talking to Keroro about what he was thinking, which he was still procrastinating on.

As Kururu took a shaky breath, he then grabbed the nearest waste basket and threw up in it.

"I fucking hate this!" He cried, continuing to throw up. He then felt Keroro rubbing his back gently as he continued to vomit.

As soon as Kururu was finished, he laid down on the bed and groaned. God was that awful.

"Where is she?" He whined.

"She said she'd be a bit late so let's wait a bit more." Keroro said.

The doors then opened and Pururu walked in, clipboard in hand.

There you are!" Kururu said, sitting up.

Pururu giggled.

"I'm sorry about that, we're you waiting long?" She asked.

Keroro covered Kururus mouth as he began to spew all sorts of angry words at her.

"Sorry about him, lately he's been incredibly impatient with pretty much everythi-EW! Kururu!" Keroro squealed, taking his hand back as his palm was covered in Kururus saliva.

Kururu wiped his mouth and pouted.

"Ku ku, am not." He grumbled.

Pururu giggled again.

"Ok ok, that'll be enough for now. So Kururu how are you feeling?"

Kururu frowned.

"Like shit with all of this vomiting and crap." He grumbled.

Pururu nodded, grabbing a stethoscope and putting it on.

"Yeah don't worry, as time will go on the morning sickness will decrease." She said, placing the chest piece on Kururu's chest.

"Ku ku thank goodness." He muttered.

After the next several minutes of asking questions, taking vitals and so forth they finally got to the heartbeat.

Kururu laid down as Pururu placed the Doppler on his abdomen. Keroro was so close that Kururu could just feel his breath on him and god was it warm. The machine began to help register the baby's heart beat and Keroro tried to listen.

"Why is it so hard to hear?" He asked, getting worried.

"We'll it's too soon to hear it clearly at first but it seems to be fine, a bit faster then normal but the heartbeat sounds healthy overall." Pururu explains.

"_You know what that means ku ku ku_," Kururu thought.

"_It's most likely going to be a boy._"

Keroro grinned.

Then he was quiet, still trying to hear. Kururu cocked his head a bit at him. He looked so intense and happy. It kinda made him look cute in a way. Wait did he really just thought that Keroro was cute? Ugh this is so weird. As much as it pained Kururu to say it, but he was kinda hearing in too.

As soon as the appointment was over, Pururu and Keroro were the last few people in the room, Kururu immediately went to the bathroom to throw up again. Keroro was wandering the room around, bored now. Pururu looked over to Keroro as she was packing up.

"Uh say Keroro?" She asked, making Keroro stop in his tracks.

"Yeah?"

"Um I was wondering on what are your options for when your child arrives." She said.

Keroro raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked. Man a ton of people were asking him this lately, even Kururu! Speaking of Kururu, something wasn't right with him. He wasn't all interested in hearing about the baby or talk that much about it. Hopefully it's just his nerves getting to him.

Hopefully.

Pururu shrugged.

"I was just wondering, HQ will sooner or later find out about Kururu's pregnancy. I don't know what they'll do so I'm just worried for the three of you if you decide to keep the child." Pururu expressed, worry filling her eyes.

Keroro was quiet for a moment. He clenched his fists.

"Yeah, I'm keeping my kid and I don't care what HQ thinks. I love it and I want to take care of it. HQ will not decide what I should do with it, I don't care what their opinion is!" He said.

"But Keroro-"

"No buts! This child is mine and Kururus. We'll raise it together without their consent." Keroro said, crossing his arms.

Pururu sighed. Oh man, this will bite Keroro in the ass later but she's never seen Keroro care and love about something this much, not even his own gunpla models. It was kind of nice and sweet. However she shouldn't forget that HQ will take action to this somehow. She just hoped it wasn't going to result in Keroro's sorrow.

Kururu trudged his way back in, holding a price of cloth and wiping his mouth.

"Ugh I swear to god this whole morning sickness thing better end soon, ku ku ku." He grumbled.

Keroro walked over to him and rubbed his shoulders.

Pururu smiled. Despite on the growing fears of HQ, she thinks that they're going to be alright somehow. Also she knew that her childhood friend was growing up right before her eyes.

* * *

Yes! YES I AM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! I am so sorry this took forever but I am done with this bitch of a chapter! I'm going to try to upload quicker I really am but I'm not guaranteeing it.

So look out for the next chapter.


End file.
